The Six Brothers
by 1997badgirl1
Summary: Now this is my First Fanfiction and the first chapter is only to get a taste of the characters and the people behind the scene. It's about six boys who are known to be blood brothers and have been born to human parents. After the abuse sustained they are taken to a new land. Do they have what it takes to survive? Or die trying to make it back home to their worlds?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Harry Potter, Naruto, or bleach except for OC's and the story that I will be making from them, characters and all else belongs to respective owners…also this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle 3 thank you and enjoy **_______

Chapter 1: Six Babies become Brothers

A spirit entity was watching the three worlds that seemed to be the worst in all universes. All the blood-shed and violence was on going and repetitive but above all else that seemed the worst was everyone always had to follow destiny. Six babies ironically had been born to these three worlds and the spirit was watching them all in sadness and anger. They would have it rough as they were not even human and all they had the destiny of saving their worlds from mad men and avoiding death.

"Celesta", a young but bright spirit called, causing the spirit now identified as a female, to turn around. "Yes Braxton", she called out to her consort. "What shall you do with these babies?" he asked curiously. "As you know I cannot interfere and they will never know who brought them together, I have decided they will be sent to the Heavenly realm, where many divine beings reside", she said seriously. "Now why would you send those young ones there?" He asked her, shock and horror in his voice. "The humans do not deserve these little ones and until they are ready they will become strong together as blood brothers", She said calmly, turning back to look through the gold ball and seeing through 5 split screens six babies wailing as they came into the world. "Yes I will see to it these little ones survive and become invincible", Celesta said, love and affection in her voice as she vowed nothing would ever come to harm.

World 1: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Little Harry was born to one proud Lily Evans Potter and James Harold Potter. He had been born with black unruly hair and he was small but a very healthy baby boy. He was only 5 minutes younger then Lily and James best friends' son Draco Malfoy. Naracissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were proud of their baby boy as well who had silky blond hair and very aristocrat features, something his parents would brag about as having pureblood in him. Unknown to the four parents their sons were not even human. Harry was an Angel and Phoenix demon, where he could control fire and light with many other perks. Draco was a Vampire and Dragon demon, where he could control ice and hypnosis but many other things as well. Both were cuddled side by side as every time they were separated they would become upset. Soon they would meet their other brothers but for now they slept peacefully.

World 2: Naruto and Sasuke

Now here chaos was happening as two demons were attacking a village while two baby boys were just getting their first moments in the world. Naruto was a beautiful baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a loud set of lungs while, Sasuke with midnight black hair and older then Naruto by 3 minutes just slept. Soon though both felt nothing but pain as the nine tailed fox Kyuubi was sealed and destroyed making Naruto a fox demon mixed with his shifter blood and Sasuke become a wolf demon with his werewolf blood. Both now had ears that matched their hair and while Naruto had nine tails, Sasuke had eight. Both were very unhappy and parentless as they cried in the hokage's office and the villagers screamed for their blood. Sarutobi could only sigh in stress and remorse as he looked at the babies who were finally going to sleep, Sasuke protectively surrounding Naruto and growling softly every time the little belong baby tried to move away.

World 3: Ichigo and Shiro

Masaki and Ishinn Kurosaki were both surprised and shocked when not one but two babies were born to them. The oldest was Shiro with pale white skin, a blue tongue and very scary gold irises in a pit of black, where it should have been white. Ichigo was born a minute after him and he was a healthy skinned tan with a bright head of orange and brown eyes, like his mother. Shiro was already whining for his brother before he even entered the world and full out wailed when his brother was placed in the opposite arm of him, while Ichigo just squirmed and whimpered. Soon the twins were placed into a crib and were sleeping as the parents eyed the babies in love and affection, not being able to believe they had twin baby boys when only one had showed up on the scanner. This was because Shiro was a hollow and not to be detected, while Ichigo was a shimigami. They also had demon blood were Ichigo was a liger demon and Shiro was a panguar demon (panther-jaguar). They both slept away happily unaware of the changes that were soon to come.

2 Years Later

Celesta was enraged like she had never felt before. The 6 babies that she had thought would be fine until old enough to enter the realm were being abused, neglected, and used in the most horrible of ways. Dumbledore had given Harry to an abusive family and while Naracissa and Lucius were accused of something they had never done Draco was given to an orphanage. Both boys missed each other terribly as they were blood brothers and knew they had 4 others brothers they never met. Naruto and Sasuke faced neglect and beatings everyday but Sasuke would take the brunt of them for his brother and they so terribly needed their brothers. Ichigo and Shiro were the ones in the best place but still their father blamed them for their mother's death and was always hitting them and being mean to them but never to truly harm them as deep down he still loved them. But this was still no excuse, she had to move them and she would do it. Right now. No questions asked.

In the worlds

"Dray…I WANT DRAYY", Harry screamed loudly, crying. He just wanted his brother but when he looked he was covered in a white light and soon he was gone, nothing but his cupboard to be left behind with blood stains and tears.

"Ry? Where is my Ry" Draco had asked multiple times but the people who were supposed to care at him just slapped him and told him to be quiet. Though he was soon teleported and the people just overlooked it as nothing happened.

"Ru?" Sasuke asked the slightly crying boy who got hit by a kunai. "Ru hurt? I go hurt bad man!" Sasuke growled but stopped as Naruto grabbed him "No S'uke, Ru kay see!" Naruto said sniffling, but trying to smile for his brother. But soon they were both teleported from their house of boxes and trash.

"Chi you kay, dada beat you gain", Shiro said crying for his baby brother softly trying to look brave for his brother. "I'm kay Shi he huwt you worse", Ichigo said trying to get up but his bruised leg causing him to feel more pain, but soon the white light again teleported the abused children and they were no more.

Heavenly Realm

6 children were seen on the ground unconscious as the light beam faded showing them to be in a land with forest and creatures that were never to walk in the other realms as they were very unique and dangerous. The first boys to wake up were Sasuke, Draco, and Shiro who were instantly on guard when seeing the other boys that were unfamiliar and scooping up their respective baby brothers before sniffing and realisint these were the brothers they had been looking for. They were finally together and able to protect eachother and make sure they were never alone again. Soon the boys found a cave to reside in and after sharing names curled up and slept peacefully in the comfort that everyone was safe and no hard was to come to them or their little brothers.

End of chapter 1

_**Tell me what you think and if I should do another chapter thanks for reading. Bye Bye **________** 3 **_


End file.
